


【坂银】3Z教师定律·四十六

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: 是职员室play





	【坂银】3Z教师定律·四十六

**Author's Note:**

> 是职员室play

“呼…终于完成了，已经这么晚了啊。”坂本疲惫地伸了个懒腰，活动筋骨。

“辰马。”被驱使着喊了一声坂本的名字，银八的声音略显干涩。他的语调听起来闷闷不乐，从午后踏进职员室开始就显得心情低迷，一蹶不振的模样让坂本以为他是不是哪里不舒服。坂本应了一声，就看见银八起身离开自己的位置，主动将门反锁住再把窗帘给拉得严严实实，偌大的职员室里此时只剩下明亮的灯光和他们二人。

“怎、怎么了银时？”坂本忽然觉得血压在上升，某种特别的心理显得特别亢奋。他不是不明白银八这么做的原因只是他…不太敢想。有点紧张地咽了咽口水下去，看着银八关了灯只留下一处微弱的灯光向他走来，“现在已经七点了，还不打算回家吗？还有你突然之间要干什么…啊！”

银八猛地两手拍上坂本的肩膀，让他本就紧绷起来的神经忽然吓一大跳。看着面前人有些惊慌失措的神情他觉得有点好笑，伸出食指勾住他的下颚微微抬起，比平时都要主动万倍地低下头去覆上那双薄唇。他的亲吻只是很轻柔，细细缠绵般的撕咬，牙尖扫过柔软领地的熟悉主导着坂本的意识。

“听好了，”银八松开他，认真地注视着他的眼睛，“我只主动这么一次。”

光凭这么一句话就能让坂本全身血液沸腾起来，敏感的神经经历了瞬间性的刺激，二人位于阴暗地带，旁边不远处微弱的白色灯光透了点过来，能较为清楚地看见银八的五官轮廓。那双猩红色的眸子直勾勾地盯着自己看，似乎带了点前所未有的情欲——升于心底，翻腾在眼中，注视着他。

“银时你这是要…”坂本轻声询问道，手却不由自主探上了银八的领带，稍微用点力便轻松地扯了下来。那人没有应答，只是抬起一条腿弯曲压上自己的腿上，膝盖顶着小腹处，撑着肩膀保持重心。似乎完全明白这回事过后坂本才将自己的墨镜摘了下来，随手放在文件框上，伸手解开了银八的扣子。

“不是你说下次在职员室里试试吗…笨蛋。”银八随着他的动作开始宽解起了自己的西裤，褪下衣物后俨然露出一条草莓图案的粉红四角裤。对于自己这种特殊的嗜好坂本老早以前就知道了，也就不怕他嘲笑，泰然自若地一并脱下，里面是已经半勃的性器。“自己说过的话自己都忘了你到底打算怎么过下去啊，蠢马。”

坂本完全没有预想到上次学园祭在厕所里做的那一次自己的随口一句话会造成今天这个局面。怎么想都感觉会是自己先请求银八说想要在职员室里做，没想到这回竟然是银八主动。他毫不生分地握上那根性器开始玩弄着，嘴角边渐渐浮现出了笑意，“…怎么了这是，今天的状态一直都不太对啊，银时。啊，难道是我今天工作太多中午没陪你吃饭？”

其实也就是那么回事，情欲被挑起的源头是心烦意燥，而后者的源头无疑是…某个混蛋。不然银八是不会主动喊要做的。被人简单戳破心思的银八显得有些心烦意燥，“烦死了，要做快做废话那么多，要不是看现在学校彻底没人了我才不会跟你在职员室里做。”性器被人揉捏套弄着，熟悉的感觉铭记在了身体本能当中，不再像以往那般害羞感到难为情，银八只是安静地等坂本将自己的东西调教好。

“后面已经有点湿了喔。你等我找找润滑油。”坂本一只手探上他的后穴，内壁分泌出的肠液浸湿穴口，带着浓厚的笑意瞥了一眼脸颊染红的银八，完全勃起的阴茎直直地挺立着。

“不用润滑。”银八打断道，制止了他的行为。

坂本笑容一僵，“不、不用润滑？银时，你在开玩笑吗？不做润滑的话会——”

“不用润滑，痛就痛。”银八继续打断，语气坚定，声音有些不同寻常。感觉他还是很低落，摆在脸上的神情写满了他有点难过，坂本猜想可能是因为金时和他之间发生了点什么。银八本人的想法与坂本的猜测还是有点出入的，他觉得自己和坂本既然是恋人，精神上已经持续了那么多年，肉体上…前几次自己从某种意义上来讲只是被逼无奈才答应让坂本做的，这回是他主动要做的，那他必须用身体的疼痛来充分地铭记住坂本在自己身体里留下的种种感觉和痕迹。

念头只是被金时推波助澜般涌现，思及此才觉他想要自己沦陷得更深，也仅此而已。

“你到底是怎么了啊银时…”坂本的语气忽然变得心疼了起来，“真的不要润滑吗？真的会很痛的喔？”

“不要再废话了，我不想再重复第三遍，你直接来就行。”银八伸手扒了坂本的衣服。

坂本拗不过他只好作罢。看前面也差不多了后穴也变湿了，拇指轻轻按了按柔软的穴口，选择闭上嘴巴的坂本小心翼翼地插入了一根手指进去。结果是银八疼得差点尖叫出来，他开始深呼吸，没做任何润滑工作的手指干瘪地在肠道里进行扩张尤为困难，继续套弄着前端的性器好吸引银八的注意力，坂本愁眉苦脸地开拓着后穴的软肉。

比平时还要更紧的肠道卡着自己的手指，非常艰难地慢慢前行，来回抽动的动作显得十分不利索。总算开了一条小路出来，坂本插入第二根的时候银八反而没有先前那样疼痛，只是一直闷声忍耐着。按照惯例三根手指扩张，干燥的手指全靠壁中的肠液来代替润滑油上下抽动着了。最后退出的时候，坂本从椅子上起身，将银八轻轻推至办公桌前端，臀瓣抵在边缘处往上靠着慢慢坐上去。

往后小幅度仰躺，尾椎贴在冰冷的灰色桌面上作为支撑正面抬起下体的重心。银八主动配合着他的动作张开双腿，从肠壁中分泌出来的液体已经从穴口流出滴落至桌面，坂本先是抱住了他的左腿，在大腿内侧里边烙下一个温热的唇印，后而扶正自己的性器对准穴口慢慢顶入。——没做润滑他不敢乱来，怕伤到银八，还得一步一步悠着来。

“呃啊…！”银八脸色忽变，身体的异常瞬间反射进神经，巨大的异物正在一点一点入侵着自己的后庭。有了些青筋的阴茎顶入自己后穴中时又膨胀了一小圈，顿时觉得呼吸困难，“太、太大了…哈啊！”

“放轻松，银时。”坂本用最温柔的语气试图让他在充斥着不安的性爱中冷静下来。穴口被强行撑大，肠液更多地往外涌出，贴合着濡湿肉壁的阴茎还在往里面深入，直到大部分都被银时炽热的内部包裹住。

身体一软，银八直直地往后倒去，裸露的背部直贴冰冷的桌面，脑袋轻轻抵靠在桌壁上，高度紧张到乱动的脚跃上坂本的脊背，紧紧地收紧双腿夹住他的腰侧。已经能感受到巨物开始在体内慢慢抽动起来的动作，初冬时节天色已晚，窗外漆黑一片，些许月光倾洒进来与微弱灯光相并，就像边上被映照出的交合人影一样，交融到一起。

刚刚出去再三确认过教学楼里没有人了才敢放出声音的银八不再像上次学园祭在厕所里时一样痛苦了。他可以尽情尽兴地从喉咙里吐出不必忍耐的羞耻音节，随着坂本的阴茎在后穴中持续抽动，由慢逐渐变快，摩擦着肉壁的感觉化为一股骚痒盘旋在自己心头。

“哈啊…呃啊…辰马！”银八喘着粗气迎合着他的抽插，抱住他的脖子边叫着他的名字边在他的脖间试图留下深深的吻痕。他只是觉得极其没有安全感，金时的出现让他感受到了前所未有的危机感，被当成猎物般锁定，几次骚扰自己产生的某种后遗症…他一直都有觉得不安，内心的冲动不断翻滚着化为急躁，想要尽快与坂本再次融合在一起…脑海里忽然回想起了前不久发生的事情，被无理威胁了的自己和惶恐的内心，想要迅速逃脱那个人回到坂本的身边。

他不要。坂本的速度加快了不少，银八的声音也陡然拔高了一个调，边被操干着小穴边意识模糊地默默倾诉着自己真正的想法——他不要，和除了坂本以外的任何人发生任何亲密的肢体接触。嘴唇不可以，身体不可以，就连被碰一下都会让他觉得生理性厌恶。

他想要的只有坂本。同样是爱他入骨，却没办法好好诉说自己这份心情，传达给他。明明以前都不曾有过的感觉愈发强烈，习惯了坂本的身体和亲吻后他就再也无法接受任何人了。眼下只能跟丢了魂似的在他锁骨上乱啃一通，下体的交合逐渐激烈。

“辰马，辰马…呜呃…！”愈来愈不安的情绪跟着下体的高潮一同将自己推入焦虑的深渊，银八带了点哭腔不断呼喊着他的名字，眼角被生理眼泪打湿。体内深处被猛烈撞击着，啪啪水声还跟以往一样徘徊在自己耳边，烙印在心上的羞耻在此刻全都被焦虑的心情所吞噬。“辰、辰马，快一点…嗯啊！不可以、不可以慢下来呃啊…！我想要…想要你，呜…给我更多…！”

坂本实在是摸不清今天的银八到底怎么了，比平时主动、着急、不安…更多的还是最后者。他无法再像以前一样做爱的时候还能保持冷静思考，被银八的异样扰乱心绪，真的很想问问他到底发生了什么。安抚似的仰头吻上他的唇瓣，在耳边低语，“不着急，我们换个姿势。”

被很温柔地抚慰到了，银八的情绪波动逐渐慢了下来，听话地从办公桌上下来转了个身趴下，抬高臀部对准坂本，黏糊糊的肠液润湿了大腿根部。换体位的间歇时刻他再次感到了不安，直到坂本的性器二次进入后才稍微放宽了心，趴在留有自己余温的光滑桌面上体验着坂本的一进一出。

“银时，银时…你到底怎么了？”坂本的语气也有些急躁，他扶着银八的腰身卖力地往里面顶入，冲向深处，咬着牙忍着一些沉闷喘声，他被这样状态下的银八搞得很烦恼。“是因为金时吗？金时对你做了什么吗？还是说是我前几天和他走太近了…我向你道歉，那天晚上过后我也有在避免接触他啊…”

“不是的…哈啊！啊啊…”银八的哭腔愈渐明显，扬高的音调让他喉咙愈发地干燥，“不是你的问题…是我，我自己…呜呃…是我变得奇怪了，开始、开始抗拒和你以外的任何人肢体接、接触呃啊…但是每次一这么想到的时候就、就会忍不住想和你…呃嗯…做、做爱！”

“我一定是疯了。”银八已经筋疲力尽，坂本却因为他的回答变得更加亢奋，越来越快的速度在向自己敏感的肠肉施压，每一次都将自己带上了高潮。一声彻底放开嗓子的呻吟销魂直上，生理眼泪掉落在桌面上，溢出嘴角的唾液抑制不住地往下流淌，经过喉结时阵阵心痒。

“…银时，不要想太多，你只是被情欲冲昏了头。很简单的事情，你的性欲膨胀了而已。”坂本的声音轻如鸿毛般地压上自己的耳畔边，暧昧的空气被带过来喷洒在耳骨上，直到从阴茎里射出的精液去到了后庭最深处润湿肠壁时他才说出了下一句话，“虽然感觉前几次你都不太情愿…当然是我急不可耐，也有我的责任在其中。但是你已经习惯了我的身体，除了我以外没有人能再像现在这样深度触碰着你了…我很高兴你会这么认为，说明你并不讨厌我和你的性爱。”

银八艰难晃动着腰肢配合着他的抽插，体内的热流正在往外涌出，听着坂本给出的解释自己总归来说多少安心了一点下来，这家伙还是一如既往地擅长解读人心再来给出一个让人完全能接受的答案啊…继续嗯嗯啊啊着喘息呻吟，被坂本的话轻易地就能唤回神智，因为有所依赖。这才想起自己现在到底在干什么，内心的焦虑完全被抹消掉，剩下的只有对发出一声声浪叫的自己感到羞耻。

“唔啊啊啊…！”热流溢出粉嫩肿胀的穴口，冬日里的温度冻得自己双脚麻木，流向大腿根部继而往下的精液倒炽热无比。坂本的动作一刻未停反而越来越快，咕啾水声频发，这场性爱不再被外界因素禁锢着反倒显得更加的没完没了。“好舒服…呜呃…！嗯啊！辰、辰马——”

算了。羞耻的声音无所谓了。虽然自己现在这副被人取悦的模样找遍贫瘠的词汇量也只能用淫荡来形容，但坂本给予他的爱却是连同肉体与精神一起紧紧地包围住他的身心，他现在只想全心全意地将自己交给坂本，真切地索要着他渴望着的一切。

——与他所爱的人一同堕入性欲的深渊。


End file.
